


Love by Ghost Hunting

by FullmetalKarneval13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Ghost Hunting AU, M/M, Possession, Slow Burn, Viktor spelt with a k, a more confident yuuri, ghosts like flirting with viktor, ghosts like possessing yuuri, yu-topia is a bed and breakfast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalKarneval13/pseuds/FullmetalKarneval13
Summary: When Viktor gets into a slump, he meets the beautiful Yuuri at a bed and breakfast while on vacation.(Basically a ghost hunting AU where ghosts love Viktor, and possessing Yuuri)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here we go with a chapter series. It was supposed to be a one-shot. But hehehe it got to long. So I decided to do my first ever chapter fic. Now I don't know how many chapters it's going to be. When I get writing it tends to carry on.  
> Also my life is a little hectic at the moment for private reasons. So if it takes awhile for a chapter to update, my deepest apologies. I'll try to write and post them as fast as I can.  
> So with out further ado. Here is a ghost hunting AU that I've had so much fun writing and can't wait to write more!!! 
> 
> Enjoy everyone!!!

Viktor kept silent, his small flashlight and thermal camera aimed toward a doorway. A loud thump had sounded from inside causing Viktor to turn sharply. He crept slowly to the opening, his breathing even and quiet as he peeked inside.  
Nothing seemed amiss in the old bedroom. The curtains didn't move, the doors to the closet and bathroom were still closed, and the clock on the wall continued to tick, tick, tick.  
A slight breeze could be felt as the A/C kicked on, stirring the curtains against the window.  
Squeak....  
Viktor whipped toward the bathroom, waiting as quietly as he could. He jerked the door open revealing a clean bathroom.  
He let out a sigh when nothing moved. Being a renovated hotel, the owners had called the V&C Ghost Hunters when guests had been saying that this particular room was haunted. Anyone who stayed in it asked to change rooms or leave the very next day. He was giving up hope, this place had no history, and he was getting tired of going back and forth from room to room with nothing happening.  
He shut the door, pulling his cell out. He began typing Chris a text. He shivered, a flash of cold against his arm. He stiffened when the brush of cold felt like a hand, nails lightly crawling against his skin.  
Viktor didn't move, he couldn't see the hand on his arm, but he felt it. Oh did he feel the sharpness of nails digging into his arm like they were trying to become attached to it.  
When a breath went across his ear, he turned his head slightly and came face to face with a transparent skull with hair. He jerked away with a yelp, aiming his thermal at the thing. His back hit the closet door, phone clattering against the hard wood floor.  
"Alright. You don't hurt me, I can't hurt you." Viktor whispered, looking down at the thermal. The thing was still there. Blue against the red warmth of the room.  
It got closer and closer moving without a sound, Viktor sidestepped away keeping the camera pointed toward the entity as calmly picked up his phone, sending the text to Chris.  
He looked back down at the screen on the thermal, but the thing was gone. He aimed the thermal around the room, nothing showed up. He let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. Turning off the thermal he set it down, along with his EVP. He picked up his flashlight that he dropped when he had the shit scared out of him. He rose a soft voice could be heard through the room.  
"Gorgeous......" Was said just as the bedroom door opened, bright flashlight breaking Viktor out of his frozen state.  
"Please tell me you heard that?" Viktor said looking at Chris with wide eyes.  
"Yes I did.... It seems to me that the ghost has a crush on you." Chris smirked.  
"Well I'm not really interested. I got some footage now let's go. She got to close for comfort for me." Viktor quickly picked up the thermal and EVP rushing out of the room.  
Chris was right behind him snickering. Viktor wasn't new to the ghost hunting scene, ever since he was twelve he'd watch the shows becoming fascinated with the paranormal. When he turned thirteen, Chris had snuck him out of the house, bike riding to the closet cemetery they could find and stayed the night. Well almost all night. Viktor had been sitting against a headstone dozing off as Chris kept on chattering to see if they could get anything to happen. When the headstone vibrated after Chris said something a little offensive, Viktor had shot up like a rock as part of the headstone came apart, flinging in different directions. To say they acted like adults would have been a total lie. They both screamed like the little girls they were at the time, and booked it out of there hands clutched together to keep each other moving.  
They kept that night to themselves. One( because who would believe that a headstone shattered at the corner, flinging in different directions. And two( they had reputations to uphold, and didn't need the entire school thinking they were a bunch of wimps who got scared at something that could have been totally logical.  
Viktor and Chris met up with Mila and Yuri outside by the truck. He was exhausted, his arm hurt where the thing had grabbed him, still feeling the chill from the nails bite into his skin. He held up his arm to Mila and Yuri as they reviewed the footage on Chris's laptop.  
"Shit. It did a number on your arm." Yuri glared at the screen, being Viktor's cousin didn't offer him any sympathy.  
"Yeah, and my heart. Let's get out of here, that was the only thing we caught and we've been here for hours. I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired. We'll call the owner in the morning show them this, and explain our experiences." Viktor opened the front door of the truck hopping in. He couldn't tell them that out of all the investigations they've done, this one had spooked him to the core. This had to be the first time anything out of the ordinary had touched him, and it had covered him in icy coldness. Turning up the heat, trying to get warm as the others went about getting the gear together.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Two weeks passed after being touched by whatever had clutched at his arm. Viktor sat at his desk in his office, staring off into space. He's been in a slump lately, feeling like things were just going on some line of repeat. Make an appointment, go to the location, investigate, then tell the people that there was nothing to fear and to keep your business going.  
His cell rang, signaling Chris calling. "How can I help you?" Viktor answered.  
"Well good morning to you to. I don't really need any help, unlike you." Chris's voice sounded like he just woke up.  
"What do you mean I need help." Viktor dropped his feet to the floor, startling his brown standard poodle Makkachin. Makka huffed setting his head in Viktor's lap.  
"Come on, I can see that your just going with the motions, one foot in front the other, all that jazz. I mean I wouldn't have sent you an email for a relaxing bed and breakfast I recently visited on my vacation if I didn't think you needed a break. Plus the owner's son isn't to bad on the eyes." Chris chuckled at Viktor's groan. Ever since Chris found that special someone to spend his life with, it's been his mission to find Viktor's special someone, no matter the location. A bar in Vegas, a male strip joint in L.A. or a regular nice bar where they almost got into a fist fight and where Chris met his boyfriend.  
To say the least Chris wasn't doing a very good job of finding someone long lasting, Viktor knows Chris cares but he's helping in the wrong way.  
"I don't need a vacation, I need........" Viktor trailed off looking around his office.  
"Inspiration, motivation, surprise...... maybe get laid." Chris supplied helpfully.  
"All of the above." Viktor mumbled, pouting. Chris laughed before sighing.  
"Listen Viktor. Take the vacation, take some time for yourself. You never know what could come out of going to a bed and breakfast." Chris' smirk could be heard over the phone. Viktor chuckled before saying goodbye, then hanging up.  
He opened the email Chris sent seeing the pictures of the beautiful two story bed and breakfast, with oak trees around the building, and gorgeous gardens along the wraparound porch. And they accepted dogs, there's a plus.  
"Well boy, what do you say we stay a month at a inn?" Viktor looked down at Makkachin, who woofed lightly tongue hanging out with a doggy smile.  
"Good lets go pack." Viktor stood exiting the office, Makka in his heels.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

If it was one thing Viktor hated, it was jet-leg. He was tired but to excited to finally be able to see the building up close. It a was better then the pictures.  
Pure white glowed in the sunlight with red shutters and red wraparound porch with porch swings following the building. A few tire swings hung from thick branches around the yard. He saw two children playing on one closest to the front.  
The rich flowers that scattered the gardens were bright with color, and standing tall. Viktor parked in the back where there was big driveway. He turned off the rented car, resting his head on the steering wheel a moment. Makkachin nudged his head, causing Viktor to look up and rub his ears.  
"Let's go bud, hopefully this will help my slump." He murmured getting out, Makkachin jumping down next. Telling the dog to stay Viktor popped the trunk getting out his luggage. He closed the trunk calling for Makkachn to follow watching his buddy walk up next to him.  
The children on the swing saw Makkachin. Jumping off the swing the kids bounded over, ignoring they're parents who hollered at them to behave.  
Viktor smiled waving to the parents, while telling Makkachin to sit. Markka soaked up the attention while Viktor answered questions from the children.  
"It seems we have a new guest. Welcome to Yu-topia bed and breakfast. Name please." A middle aged woman came down the short steps from the porch, her smile welcoming and joyful.  
"Viktor Nikiforov, and Makkachin." Viktor looked down at Makka who barked for confirmation.  
"Well welcome Mr. Nikiforov and Makkachin, my name is Hiroko Katsuki the owner. If you follow me we'll get you settled in." Hiroko petted Makkachin on the head when he trotted beside her with Viktor in tow pulling his luggage, which consisted of a suitcase full of clothes, shoes and another full of equipment, his laptop, his expensive canon camera, and a duffel with makkachin's stuff.  
"Oh Yuuri dear could help Mr. Nikiforov with his luggage while I check him in." Hiroko called to a young man that was carrying a laundry basket full of folded towels.  
"Sure mom, just a second." Yuuri scurried through a door, setting the towels on a counter. He quickly came back trying not to eye the new occupant to obviously.  
"Oh no it's alright." Viktor stopped his sentence when the shorter man grabbed the duffel slinging it over his shoulder, along with the laptop and camera.  
"If you follow me... I... I'll take you to your room." Yuuri grabbed the key from his mother. Keeping his eyes down he led Viktor to the second floor to room 216. Unlocking the door he shuffled inside setting the bags down on the bed letting out a breath.  
"Thank you." Viktor set aside his suitcases.  
"Um.... Your welcome....p...please enjoy your stay." Yuuri started to leave the room. Viktor watched in amusement as the young man slipped a little, catching himself on the bedpost. The blush was adorable, along with the big glasses slipping off his face.  
"Sorry... I'll be going." Yuuri mumbled, stopping again when he looked down at Makkachin as if just noticing he was in the room. Something must have set the dog off cause Makkachin leapt at Yuuri, paws landing on his shoulders knocking Yuuri on his butt, licking him like crazy.  
"Makkachin, off, come on." Viktor had to pull Makkachin off a laughing Yuuri.  
"It's alright, he didn't hurt me." Yuuri scrubbed his hands in makkachin's fur, smiling sadly.  
"He's great, Makkachin is it?" Yuuri looked up at Viktor.  
Viktor felt like a arrow just hit his heart as he gazed down at Yuuri. Chris was right, not bad on the eyes at all. "Uh..... Yeah, Makkachin." Viktor blushed slightly. Clearing his throat, he ran a hand through his silvery grey hair.  
"It's nice having a dog around again, we lost ours recently." Yuuri said quietly giving Makkachin one last rub, before standing up.  
Viktor's expression softened. "I'm sorry." Viktor couldn't imagine losing Makkachin, he knew it would happen one day, but he just didn't acknowledge it.  
"Thanks, um enjoy your stay Mr. Nikiforov." Yuuri bowed slightly.  
"Viktor please, and I think I will." Viktor smiled at Yuuri, who blushed before quickly exiting the room.  
Well, this was going to definitely be an interesting vacation.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Viktor woke at the crack of dawn, fully recharged. He showered quickly, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, grabbing is phone he exits his room, jogging down the stairs to stop and stare at a sleeping Yuuri who sat at one of the many comfy chairs with his head buried in his arms, snoring softly. Viktor heard distant voices coming from down the hall, probably staff getting breakfast ready.  
"If you want to take your precious dog out, there's an area for the dogs to use as there bathroom in the back." Hiroko comes down the hall a towel slung over her shoulder, an apron tied around her waist.  
"Oh thank you.... Um...." Viktor pointed at Yuuri who was still out like a light.  
"He has a hard time sleeping at night, so he sometimes runs around the property. He must have wore himself out last night." Hiroko walked over, gently patting Yuuri's head. Viktor was about to think Yuuri was comatose.  
Viktor chuckled when Yuuri mumbled something in Japanese, then swiftly going back to sleep. Viktor led Makkachin to the back. Noticing how quiet it was, he slowed his footsteps when he felt a presence behind him. He turned quickly, but nothing was there. He decided it was just paranoia until Makkachin started whining.  
"What's wrong boy, come on let's get you outside." Viktor pulled a little on Makkachin's collar getting him to move the rest of the way to the back.  
After Makkachin finished his business and the uneasiness left both of them they hurried back to find Yuuri sitting up in the chair, eyes unfocused, hands holding tightly to each other.  
"Yuuri, are you okay?" Viktor had put the name to memory saying it a thousand times so he wouldn't forget. Something he did often. It always annoyed him.  
Yuuri turned his head slowly, very creepy in Viktor's direction tilting his head to the side a little. Viktor swallowed unsure of what the hell was going on.  
"Can I help you?" Yuuri said, but his voice sounds different, deeper, very very unnerving.  
"Uh.... No, but can I help you? you seem different today Yuuri." Viktor slid his shaky hands into his pockets, rocking back on his heels nervously.  
Yuuri blinked, his features changing from flirty, to confused, to frightened in a millisecond. "Oh god, not again." Yuuri mumbled, he put his head in his hands, leaning back against the chair.  
Makkachin took it upon himself to go to Yuuri and nudge his nose against Yuuri's leg, causing the poor man to jump out of his skin, yelping.  
"Sorry. Makkachin seems to have taken a liking to you." Viktor smiled, stepping over to sit across from Yuuri.  
Yuuri eyed Viktor, brows furrowed in confusion. "The breakfast hall is down the hall first door on the right."  
"Oh, yeah, of course. But I was just wondering if you could take me on a tour of the property after breakfast?" Viktor imagined crossing his fingers hoping to spend time getting to know this beautiful man.  
Yuuri raised a brow running a hand through his disheveled hair, causing Viktor's heart to stutter. Oh crap, settle down Viktor, he thought.  
"We don't usually give tours, we let our guest explore themselves with a map given from us." Yuuri bit his lip. Viktor's eyes went down to his lip for a second before shooting back up, tips of his ears going red.  
"But there's a problem.... I get lost easy, and I'd hate to be found somewhere faraway, when actually I'm just three blocks from the place. You as an employee and owners son wouldn't subject a grown man to that kind of idiotic embarrassment would you?" Viktor pouted dramatically going full puppy dog eyes.  
Yuuri shook his head, an amused expression on his face. "Are you always this dramatic."  
"Take me on a tour, you might find out." Viktor grinned as Yuuri blushed. The grin trailed to confusion when Yuuri stood crossing his arm, tapping a foot.  
"Go get some breakfast, then meet me out front when your done." Yuuri turned on his heel walking down the hall.  
Viktor sat in shock wondering what made Yuuri agree.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yuuri sat on the swing immediately regretting showing Viktor around, then regretted regretting. It wasn't like the man was some evil wizard coming to take Yuuri away with those damn good looks..... Yuuri groaned at his train of thought. He seriously needed to tone down the video game playing and fantasy movies if his mind thought of Viktor as some handsome wizard.  
Soft footsteps came toward the swing. Yuuri looked up but frowned when he didn't see anyone coming. Thinking it was imagination, he stood up rocking back on his heels.  
A gust of strong wind sent Yuuri off balance, roughly pushing him back onto the swing. He grabbed the swing gasping when some kind of coldness stole his breath. He clutched his chest. He couldn't breath. He felt his vision blur behind his glasses.  
Blurry ice blue eyes invaded his space, hands landed on his shoulders, a mouth moving but he couldn't make out the words.  
Slowly Yuuri's breathing started to even, the blurriness fading to see a concerned Viktor staring at him, clutching his shoulders.  
"Yuuri, do I need to get your Mother?" Viktor went to stand without an answer, but hands tugged him back down.  
"I'm okay, fine. Just need a minute." Yuuri took a few slow breaths. He noticed he still held on to Viktor's shirt. He took his hands off like he'd been burnt, wringing them in his lap.  
"What happened?" Viktor placed his hands on the swing beside Yuuri's legs, caging him in.  
In truth, Yuuri didn't have a flying flip what happened. It wasn't a panic attack, he'd recognize if it was one. No this felt like someone had ahold of his chest, squeezing with as much strength as they could muster. Yuuri swallowed shaking his head.  
"I honestly don't know...... But I'm fine now. Come on, I'll take you on that tour." Yuuri stood slowly, testing his legs. Viktor looked unsure, standing with Yuuri making sure he didn't fall.  
"If you don't want to you don't have to, I have a habit pushing sometimes." Viktor brushed his bangs in a nervous habit. Yuuri watched the sun beat down, creating a halo of light against the silvery grey hair. He ogled a little to long, just staring at Viktor's possibly soft hair waving in the breeze.  
"Um.... No, it's okay.... I really don't mind. Follow me." Yuuri walked down the steps trying to keep his mind on the tour, and not in the gutter where it was trying to go.  
"So.... Um... If we keep walking this way we start heading toward town, I think you'll like our little place. Great place to get souvenirs. But if we turn right up here, we would be heading toward the trail that cuts through the woods. Going left you are headed toward the open field where there's a playground for kids, a lake with a dock that you can fish in as long as you release. Kids can swim in the lake if they want, with parents consent. And other then just relaxing and looking around the little town that's about it." Yuuri stopped at the cross way, looking at Viktor. He had a serene smile on his face as he looked around, then looked down at Makkachin.  
"Well boy, I think it's going to be a very relaxing vacation." Viktor scratched makkachin's ears, causing Yuuri to chuckle when Makkachin barked his affirmative.  
"Well I hope you enjoy your stay." Yuuri smiled looking up at the slightly taller man.  
Viktor turned red at the ears. Yuuri thought it was adorable a grown man was blushing.  
The rest of the morning and afternoon was spent walking around the lake, laughing as Makkachin wadded in the lake, chasing after branches Viktor and Yuuri threw for him.  
"So, if you don't mind me asking, what brought you here for vacation?" Yuuri sat on the ground picking at the grass.  
"I don't mind..... I guess I just felt like I was repeating everyday. My job is..... interesting, but it's starting to get boring." Viktor sat next to Yuuri, stretching out his long legs, leaning back on his hands.  
"The jobs that come to my mind that sound interesting are Doctor, Teacher, crime investigator, or dog trainer." Yuuri said ticking the jobs off of his fingers.  
"Well the dog training part is right, but I do something on the side that you'll probably laugh at."  
"No I won't." Yuuri titled his head, raising his eyebrows.  
"Okay, fine but if you laugh, I'll pack up and leave...... I..." Viktor was interrupted by his phone ringing. Yuuri nodded for him to answer.  
"Okay, but it has to be on speaker, I did something and it's stuck." Viktor answered saying hello.  
"Oui old man, where the hell did you go, the last time I checked your the fucking boss. Chris also disappeared, Mila is going crazy trying to sort out appointments, Georgi is sitting in the corner crying because of his stupid heartbreak, and Yakov won't stop nagging at me to get ahold of you, saying how his nephew is a stupid airhead who doesn't tell him anything. Im about two seconds away from tearing my god damn hair out. Now fucking explain." Yuri's voice grew louder with each word till he was full on yelling.  
"Ahh Yuri, how nice to speak with you, I thought Chris told everyone I was on vacation for a month." Viktor sighed knowing Chris did this on purpose just to rile the eighteen year old.  
"No, he didn't idiot. Now explain how we're going to do investigations without your ass here?" Yuri growled over the phone, making the sound static.  
"You all can take care of it, I hired you all to work, so do your job. I'll be back when I get back. As for Chris I don't know where he went, I'll call him. And just let Yakov know I'm fine, and talk to him soon." Viktor studied his nails as he talked, causing Yuuri to chuckle.  
"Alright, but I'm not dealing with an emotionally unstable jackass that can't get over a damn woman." They heard something crash in the background.  
"Anya wasn't a damn woman. She was the love of my life Yuri, find some compassion you little brat." Georgi whined.  
"You dated for like five months, get over it." Yuri snapped. "Viktor is it alright if I bring on beka, I need all the help I can get, and he'll help me keep my damn sanity." Yuri sighed.  
"Yes, just make sure you two lovebirds stay out of trouble, oh also, I might have took some of the equipment, bye!" Viktor hung up as Yuri started cursing again.  
"That was a very angry person on the phone. Are you sure you should be here?" Yuuri looked at the phone with concern.  
"Oh he'll be fine, that's just his regular grumpy attitude. He never got over those terrible twos." Viktor pocketed his phone, as he stood. He called Makkachin who raced over.  
"That Yuri said an investigation......" Yuuri trailed off looking unsure.  
"Oh, paranormal investgation. V&C Ghost Hunting....." Viktor slid his hands in his pockets.  
Yuuri stared at him for a second, processing the words he just heard. Ghost hunting. That was definitely surprising.  
"You believe in ghosts?" Yuuri said slowly.  
"Yep, ever since I was twelve, and a headstone split and exploded right in front of me. You wouldn't believe how much stuff we've actually captured, and seen with our own eyes." Viktor watched Yuuri's reaction, but all he saw was a neutral expression. But somehow he knew the gears in his head were going a mile a minute.  
"Shall we go back for a late lunch?" Viktor asked, gesturing for Yuuri to go ahead of him.  
Yuuri nodded, smiling. He walked ahead feeling Viktor's stare travel down. Yuuri didn't know what came over him, but he turned his head to look over his shoulder, smirking.  
"You want a picture?" Yuuri saw the shock as blue eyes shot up connecting with his.  
"I don't know what your talking about.... Come Makkachin." Viktor shouted even though Makka was right next to him. "Oh, well then let's go." Viktor walked with purpose toward the way to town. Yuuri laughed shaking his head.  
"Viktor, it's this way." Yuuri pointed to the left of him. Viktor grumbled something in Russian going the way Yuuri pointed.  
Yuuri followed behind snickering the whole way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a bit of a turn.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda surprised how fast I got the second chapter done.  
> not much to say, just hope you lovely fandom enjoy the story!!!

Chapter 2

The past week had been the most relaxing and happiest time of Viktor's life so far as he can remember. The lake was relaxing to sit and do one of Viktor's favorite pass times which was photography. He loved capturing the beautiful sun casting down on the lake. He took photos of Makkachin running through the water having the time of his life.  
But he also took (probably stalker-ish) photos of Yuuri whenever he saw him in his viewfinder. Viktor couldn't help but click the button when he he saw Yuuri. He was starting to fill up a memory card with just photos of Yuuri alone.  
At night it was breathtaking outside. The moon would be full to cast down glowing light on the trees and inn. He had plenty of shots of the inn bathed in moonlight. He was thinking about showing the owner who he had taken a liking to.  
Hiroko was the mother figure he didn't have when he was young and it was refreshing to talk to her when he was sitting at the island watching the woman cook for her guests. How he wormed his way to the kitchen he doesn't know, but one day in the week Hiroko had pulled him aside asking how his stay was. The next thing he knew he was having a full blown conversation at the kitchen island, drinking some coffee and nibbling on sugar cookies.  
Tonight though he couldn't sleep. He was tired from trekking through the woods taking pictures with Yuuri as a guide so he wouldn't get lost. Just because there was a trail didn't mean he'd take the chance of going by himself just to get lost. He'd lost count of how many times he'd gotten lost just being in a huge building.  
He laid in bed staring at the ceiling feeling uncomfortable. It wasn't the bed, but the atmosphere. He felt like something was wrong. He got up going to the window to look out at the dark grounds outside.  
Thinking about going for a walk he pulled on some sweats and t-shirt grabbing his phone he left a sleeping Makkachin.  
Outside was warm with a slight breeze going, he walked slowly, the feeling not going away. He rounded the building almost screaming when he collided with Yuuri. Yuuri screamed though, a loud shout that swept through the trees.  
"I'm so sorry." Viktor said, waving his hands not knowing what to do with them.  
"It's okay. I wasn't expecting anyone to be out here." Yuuri took a breath, letting it out slowly. Viktor saw he was trembling.  
"Are you alright? your trembling." Viktor laid a hand on Yuuri's arm feeling the coldness radiating off his skin.  
"Of course I'm fine. What are you doing out here?" Yuuri snapped, causing Viktor to take a step back, raising his hands in a I surrender motion.  
"I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a walk."  
Yuuri closed his eyes, rubbing his face vigorously. "I'm sorry for snapping, I'm just having a bad night." Yuuri sighed out.  
Viktor studied Yuuri as he fidgeted. Wringing hands and sidestepping made Yuuri look like he was on some kind of drugs. His eyes seemed to be looking everywhere. Viktor slowly took Yuuri's hand feeling the shivers going through his hand.  
"Yuuri why don't we sit down on the swing, yeah?" Viktor watched as Yuuri's eyes seemed to glaze over, go clear, then glaze back over. He found it unsettling, and a little scary.  
His eyes settled on something in the distance over Yuuri's shoulder. He choked when he saw a figure standing by the tree line, it was full bodied and solid. He knew it wasn't a human, no human had red eyes glaring at him full of desire and hatred, wearing a black dress that cascaded to the ground in a transparent sweep of fabric. It seemed to glide as it got closer to them. Viktor looked at its hands seeing sharp claw like fingernails raise and beckon them to come closer, a crimson grin on her striking face.  
"Yuuri lets go inside. Come on." Viktor tugged Yuuri towards the front keeping his eyes in the entity getting two close for comfort.  
Viktor practically drags Yuuri to the front doors of the inn, hauling him through the doors, he half drags, half carries Yuuri upstairs to his room. Flinging the door open he gently throws Yuuri onto the bed. Viktor closes the door, locking it even though it won't do shit.  
He lets out a breath watching Makkachin trot over to Yuuri who was still in some kind of dazed state. Viktor slowly crouches in from of Yuuri taking his hands in his own he tries to bring Yuuri around.  
"Yuuri can you hear me?" Viktor squeezes Yuuri's hands.  
Yuuri doesn't respond, just stares off in the distance, looking at something that wasn't there. Viktor thinks about slapping him, but doesn't need Yuuri having a handprint in the morning.  
"Yuuri I need you to snap out of it. Come back to me Yuuri, let whatever has ahold you go." Viktor shook him gently.  
Viktor gave up trying to rouse Yuuri, instead walking over to the window moving the curtains pushing them aside, his heart wasn't prepared for the face to be at the window grinning at him like they just won a prize. Viktor shouted falling back onto the bed knocking against Yuuri who seemed to snap out of whatever he was drawn into.  
But it wasn't Yuuri who looked down at Viktor, it wasn't Yuuri who laid a hand over Viktor's heart, smiling down at him with a look that purely reserved for the bedroom. Viktor swallowed at the look of pure lust that sweet innocent Yuuri was giving him.  
"Yuuri.... Please for the love of all things holy, snap out of it." Viktor tried to stand, but the hand on his heart was strong and held him down.  
"Your very handsome. I just bet all the ladies swoon when you walk into a room." Yuuri's voice was light and seductive. Not Yuuri's voice.  
"I don't know about that. I'd rather attract the men honestly." Viktor said hoping to stave off this lust filled Yuuri.  
Yuuri smirked, raising a brow. "Well isn't it just fortunate I'm a man." Yuuri went to bend down. Viktor was not going to have a first kiss from Yuuri having him possessed by an entity.  
Viktor shoved at Yuuri's face, making him cry out in frustration as Viktor leapt from the bed rushing to the door of the bathroom. Makkachin whined backing into a corner., keeping clear from Yuuri.  
Yuuri watched Viktor carefully. "Your going to be very fun to play with." Yuuri said before his eyes glazed over. His features relaxed as he slumped down face first onto the bed.  
"Yuuri?" Viktor edged toward the bed, licking his bottom lip.  
Yuuri's breathing was deep and he seemed to be asleep. Viktor let out a breath wondering what the hell he was supposed to do now with Yuuri passed out.  
He sighed as he picked up Yuuri who didn't even make a sound, putting him under the covers. Makkachin jumped up on the bed cuddling close to Yuuri, which was a sign that he was back to normal, just very passed out.  
Viktor took out his thermal camera setting it up to catch the bed and most of the room. After making sure everything was settled, Viktor grabbed the extra blanket Hiroko had supplied him with. Going over to the chair in the corner of the room, he got comfortable wrapping the blanket around him. He was prepared to watch Yuuri to see if he noticed anything different.  
An hour after watching, Viktor started to doze off, and didn't notice that a figure watched them from the bathroom doorway, nails digging into the wood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Criticism and kudos are greatly appreciated!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the possession, with some body ogling......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo...... This chapter gave me so much hell. Worked on it all day while watching movies, was happy with it....... Then I accidentally delete it......   
> To say I didn't think about throwing my iPad at the fireplace would be a lie, I nearly chucked the old thing, and take it out of its misery. But alas I need it to write.  
> So I rewrote the chapter, looked it over and now I'm posting it.  
> If it isn't up to par with the other two, the reason is above. It's 2:36 in the morning. But I wanted to get this up. So here you go, enjoy peeps!!

Yuuri woke to the sound of snoring next to him, he groggily looked for his glasses, finding them on his bedside table he looked around...... Wait.... "This isn't my bedroom." He looked down seeing Viktor asleep, his face buried in the pillow, his arm hanging straight off the bed. A little bit of drool was lining his jaw.  
Yuuri blanched wondering why the hell he was in Viktor's room. Okay, let's think. I went to bed around ten. Had the most horrifying nightmare of deformed hell hounds chasing me. I woke in a sweat, my head feeling like it was going to explode. I made my way outside, trying to clear my head, I rounded the corner of the inn almost had a heart attack when colliding with Viktor. That's when everything started to go blurry. I remember Viktor being scared. Of being dragged. Why was Viktor scared. Why was he dragging me up to his room. I was sat down on his bed, he locked the door, then came to crouch in front of me.... I.... Don't remember anything after that...  
Yuuri rubbed his face trying to stave off his anxiety. It was no time to start panicking. One( they were both fully clothed. Two( of what Yuuri's seen, Viktor is a complete gentleman, kind to anyone he came into contact with at the inn.  
Yuuri wouldn't admit to anyone, but every time Viktor asked to hang out with him, he would feel all fluttery inside. He was happy Viktor wanted to spend time with him. The crush Yuuri had was starting to turn into something, but he couldn't name what it was.  
Letting out a sigh, Yuuri gently shook Viktor, who grumbled something in Russian, burying his head back into the pillow, snoring softly again.  
Yuuri rolled his eyes, shaking more firmly.   
"Five more minutes Chris, you idiot." Viktor mumbled.  
"Who's Chris?" Yuuri watched with amusement as Viktor's eyes snapped open, meeting his gaze.   
Viktor shot off the bed. Legs tangled in blankets caused his decent to the ground. A loud thump followed by a ouch was heard. Yuuri raised a brow when Viktor peeked over the bed.  
"Ohayo Yuuri! Um, your probably wondering why your in my room?" Viktor stood untangling his legs nervously.  
Yuuri nodded, head propped on his hand.  
"Well, I don't know if you'll believe me. Most people don't believe in the kind of work I do, and what happened last night is hard enough to believe in the first place. I'm still having a hard time believing that it..." Viktor stopped interrupted.  
"Viktor, your rambling. Please just come out and say it." Yuuri was slowly losing his patience has he tapped his fingers against the bed.  
"You were possessed by a evil..... and lust filled entity last night.... I know it sounds crazy. But Yuuri you were completely different last night..... you tried to..... Kiss me... it's like you just took on a whole new personality." Viktor wrung his hands.  
"What?" Yuuri looked at him like he was crazy. There's no way.  
"Okay. Let's watch the footage I tried recording last night while we slept." Viktor rushed to the camera in the corner of the room. He got out his laptop plugging the camera into the laptop.  
"This is a night vision, thermal camera. I wonder if it caught anything. I'll speed it up so we're not here all day." Viktor pressed some keys and the video played slightly sped up.   
Yuuri saw he was in the bed under the covers. Viktor was in the chair head lolling back. Their mouths dropped open when they saw a black figure in the bathroom doorway. It glided over to Viktor claws gently going through his hair. Viktor on camera stirred looking around. He stood walking clumsily to the bed dragging the blanket with him. He sat down petting Makkachin before sidling next to Yuuri, falling asleep on his stomach. The figure never leaving the room.  
"Oh my god." Yuuri watched as some kind of rage came over the black figure. It racked its claws against Viktor's back, disappearing right after.  
They sat in silence both shocked at what they just saw. Yuuri was the first to move. He climbed behind Viktor seeing four long rips on his shirt.  
"Viktor, your shirt is ruined." Yuuri said, poking at one of the rips.  
"Dammit." Viktor got up, throwing off the shirt. He held it up pouting. "Oh I've had this shirt for years." He whined. Yuuri forgot what he was worried about the minute Viktor took off his shirt. Oh wow he's gorgeous. Yep I'm done for, Yuuri thought. He was starting to fall for this dork with a dancers elegant muscled body.  
Viktor looked over at Yuuri. He smirked as Yuuri openly stared. He remembered something Yuuri said to him his second day here. "You want a photo?"   
Yuuri turned into a tomato, choking, eyes wide as he stared anywhere but at Viktor.  
"Yuuri is there anything on my back?" Viktor turned around. Yuuri covered his mouth keeping the gasp from escaping.  
"Oh Viktor, it scratched the hell out of your back." Yuuri gently ran a finger against one of the scratches. Viktor shivered at the contact but didn't make a sound.  
"Yuuri, I think we need to talk." Viktor sat down, finally feeling the burn of the scratches as the cool air from the room brushed against them. They were going to be a bitch to shower with.  
"Okay, I'm listening."   
"I need to know when you started blacking out." Viktor took Yuuri's hand, softly running his thumb over Yuuri's knuckles.  
"Probably year ago. I would fall asleep in my own bed, then wake up somewhere completely different. I once woke up in the pantry holding a can of corn." Yuuri adjusted his glasses, as Viktor chuckled. "When Vicchan died.... I was devastated. He was my best friend. I was away at collage in Detroit when I found out. I rushed home, finished collage over the Internet, and have been helping around here since. I still miss the little fur ball.... I know it probably sounds weird, but having Makkachin here has helped some of the hurt." Yuuri looked at Makkachin who was snoozing on the end of the bed.  
"I'm sorry you lost your best friend, but I think that's one of the reasons this thing is attached to you. Grief, anxiety, stress. They can all be a sign of weakness to these things and take control of it." Viktor watched the many emotions cross over Yuuri's face.  
"How do we get rid of it?" Yuuri was shaking now, he was scared.  
"I have a few ideas, but I'll have to make a phone call to someone I annoy on his best days. Don't worry Yuuri, we'll figure this out. Just know that I'm here to help or talk if you need it." Viktor squeezed Yuuri's hand. He wondered how he was going to get Yuri and Otabek here without offering a raise.  
Yuuri nodded, biting his lip. His mind wouldn't stop reeling with unpleasant circumstances, he didn't know how to handle the news that he hasn't been sleep walking, but being possessed by something...... Evil.  
"If it's alright with you, I'd like to take Makkachin out to the lake while you get breakfast. I'm to wired right now to eat." Yuuri said.  
Viktor was about to respond, but Yuuri ran a hand through his bed head, causing Viktor's thoughts to do a nosedive. Beautiful, he's beautiful.   
"Viktor?" Yuuri waved a hand into front Viktor's face.   
"Oh, yeah, sure go ahead. I'm just going to shower then I'll meet up with you after breakfast.... So um...." Viktor gave a thumbs up before quickly entering the bathroom.  
Yuuri heard a groan followed by a soft curse. Chuckling, Yuuri padded his leg. Makkachin took the hint jumping down from the bed.  
"Your papa is a funny man." Yuuri whispered. Makkachin barked his agreement, a big doggy grin on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this simpler chapter. Criticism and suggestions are welcome.  
> Also I was thinking of writing a one-shot about Viktor first meeting Makkachin. What do you guys think. Let me know, and thank you all for the kudos and just taking your time to read this in general.   
> Bye bye for now!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yuuri panics, Viktor is a lovable caring person, and two people make an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to give a few points.
> 
> Mon chèri - my darling in French.  
> Dorogoy- darling in Russian.  
> Da- yes in Russian.  
> That's it. Hope you enjoy this chapter!!!!

Yuuri was on the verge of a mental break. The nightmares weren't getting any better. Some were of watching his entire family die in horrible ways, others were where he was stranded alone in some kind of white room with weird writing on the walls he couldn't make out. The last straw was when he had a nightmare of his beloved Vicchan dying in his arms. He had woke in a sweat, running from his room.  
He didn't know why but he found himself in front of Viktor's door, hand raised to knock. I'm being stupid, he thought. Yuuri lowered his hand, head thumping softly on the door. He felt like he was going crazy. He was tired from lack of sleep, and his mind felt like it been through so many wringers he didn't know how much more he could take before screaming and just going insane.  
Silent tears fell down his cheeks, as he slid down the door. He covered his ears as the buzzing in his ears started getting worse. Yep this was a panic attack. His chest was constricting, breathing becoming shallower.   
He didn't register the door opening, or hear the voice coming from in front of him.  
Arms went under his knees, and behind his back, picking him up. He knew he wasn't the lightest, but at the moment he couldn't care. He couldn't fucking breath. He just needed to get through this then he can go ahead and die from embarrassment of being caught having a full blown panic attack in front of Viktor.  
Warmth surrounded him as strong arms gathered him close. Yuuri buried his head in Viktor's neck, feeling slightly lighter as fingers ran through his hair.  
"Just relax, breath. I can tell you that whatever happens I'll protect you, so don't worry Yuuri. You just keep trying to breath. That's it, breath." Viktor's voice was calming as he spoke transitioning from English to Russian back to English again.   
Soon Yuuri started to calm, his breathing evened out more and more, the tears slowing to a stop, leaving his throat and eyes raw. He noticed he was clutching Viktor's shirt. He slowly let go, rubbing his face.   
He still felt shaky, but at least he could think a little more clearly, and get ahold of his breathing. "I'm sorry." Yuuri mumbled.  
"You don't have to be sorry dorogoy. Now let's get your face cleane up a bit, da." Viktor got up going to the bathroom. He returned shortly with a lukewarm cloth.   
Viktor gently wiped Yuuri's eyes, cheeks, then set the cloth aside. "Thank you, you didn't have to do that." Yuuri said softly.  
"I know, but I wanted to. Can you tell me what caused that?" Viktor rubbed Yuuri's back, as Yuuri fidgeted with the blanket.  
"The nightmares are getting worse, I can't sleep. I....." Yuuri swallowed. "I feel like I'm drowning, and nothing I do is going to help me." Yuuri buried his hands in Makkachin fur as he laid his head on Yuuri's lap.  
"I called three of my friends I work with, one of them has been studying this kind of thing. You know evil spirits and the like. Trust me Yuuri, we'll figure this out." Viktor grabbed the unopened bottle of water by his bedside table, handing it to Yuuri.  
"Okay." Yuuri sipped at the water.  
"How about you stay here tonight." Viktor said, Yuuri choked on his water. "Oh Yuuri, I didn't think you had that much of a gutter brain." Viktor smirked.  
Yuuri glared at him, smacking him in the arm. "I don't have a gutter brain." Yuuri replied.  
"Now Yuuri did you leave anyone back in Detroit?" Viktor had his head on his hand, smiling imploringly at Yuuri.  
Yuuri stared at him, face tuning red, but decided to play a little. "Yes unfortunately." Yuuri looked down at his nails, pouting.  
Viktor blinked a few times. The look of despair and longing made Yuuri's heart beat in a happy rhythm.  
"Oh, really. What's their name?" Viktor sat back, picking at invisible lint.  
"Phichit. He's funny, loves to gossip, photography and being on social media. He's caring, sweet. He was one of the first friends that I made. He's my best friend. Right now I think he's back in Thailand visiting family." Yuuri grinned. "He's like a brother to me, he helped me break out of my shell, cause I was so shy and awkward."   
Yuuri watched Viktor process his last sentence. It was amazing watching the different emotion cross his beautiful face.  
"Your mean Yuuri." Viktor whined. Yuuri laughed. A laugh he hadn't done in awhile.  
"How so?" Yuuri inquired still chuckling.  
"You seem to know I like you, and took advantage of it." Viktor was pouting like a child. It was really adorable.  
"How much do you like me?" Yuuri was starting to go back to being nervous.  
"A lot, probably the first day I came here, Ive been falling since." Viktor gently brushed aside Yuuri's bangs.  
Yuuri blushed, but giggled at the cheesy line. He took a deep breath, taking Viktor's hand. "I've never been in a relationship before, and I do like you......" Yuuri bit his lip.  
"Slow Yuuri, I'll wait for you to get comfortable. I'm here for the rest of the summer, who knows maybe I'll stay longer." Viktor winked, making Yuuri blush harder.  
"Now dorogoy, it's time for bed, I'll sleep on top of the covers if that's alright?" Viktor kissed Yuuri's hand, before letting go.  
Yuuri took a minute for his brain to start functioning again. "No it's okay, it's not like I'm going to curse you for holding me in my sleep." Yuuri laughed nervously.  
"It's your choice, Yuuri." Viktor threw back the covers, motioning for Yuuri to get under.  
Yuuri laid down scooting over, he tugged Viktor's arm, silently giving his okay. Viktor slid under the covers, pulling Yuuri gently until his arms. Yuuri rested his head on Viktor's shoulder, feeling the soft kiss that was placed on top of his head.  
Yuuri hasn't slept this good in a long time.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The rest of the week he kept himself busy. He did the dishes after breakfast and lunch, made the guests bed, swept each room in the inn, all 17 of them. He also did the lobby, dining room, sitting area and all of the stairs.  
Today in the late afternoon he was hauling the weed eater across the yard cutting around the trees, porch and the tall grass that lined the lake bed. He was checking one of the tire swings ropes when he heard footsteps. His head whipped down to see Viktor staring up at him.   
"You scared the crap out me." Yuuri said. He wiped the sweat that built even more when he heard the footsteps.  
"Sorry mon chèri. Your mother sent me out here to see if you would go into town and pick up a few things. I offered to escort you while Makkachin gets more spoiled by Hiroko and the kids that are staying here." Viktor shaded his eyes with his hands, looking up at Yuuri.  
"Sure, let's walk back so we can go in the inn's truck, I'm not walking the fifteen minutes it takes to get into town." Yuuri tested the swing, before locking his feet around the rope shimming down.  
"Here Hiroko gave me these to hand to you." Viktor handed Yuuri his phone, wallet and keys. They made there way up the slope, hands twined together, talking about nothing.  
"Hey old man, get your ass over here, before I kick it into next week." They both turned their heads at the yell. A willowy boy a few inches taller then Yuuri stomped over with shoulder length blonde hair pulled into a messy ponytail, bangs clipped back to reveal striking catlike green eyes and a scowl that was edging toward a snarl. Skinny jeans, a leopard print tank, and tiger printed converse were his outfit.  
"Yurio ! Thank you again for coming out here, is Beka with you?" Viktor pranced over hugging the irritated teen, who tried shrugging him off.  
"Right here." Another boy a little older then the teen stepped around Makkachin who was excitedly jumping around him. He had dark hair, shaved with an undercut, light brown eyes looked to be taking everything in with quiet contemplation. T-shirt, jeans and black boots hung on his tough looking frame.  
"Good to see you Beka. Alright you two, I'd like to introduce you to Yuuri, the owners son. Yuuri this is my cousin Yuri, but I call him Yurio and his friend otabek." Viktor looked at Yuuri with a wink when he said friend.  
"Hey dumbass, I heard the fucking implication. Now why are we here in the middle of damn nowhere." Yurio spat, making Yuuri flinch, he'd never met someone so..... Hostile.  
"I told you, we have a little bit of a problem. Sweet Yuuri here is being possessed by something not very nice." Viktor threw an arm over Yuuri's shoulder. Feeling the tension there, he rubbed Yuuri's arm trying to relax him.  
"You gotta be shitting me Viktor. We investigate buildings to see if there haunted, we don't do exorcisms. I don't even have the slightest clue how to go about this." Yurio crossed his arms, tapping his foot on the gravel drive.  
"Well we're not going to do this alone, I finally tracked down Chris. He's been studying up on exorcism, possession. He'll be here after he finishes visiting his boyfriends family..... What we need to do is ask Hiroko if we can set up a few camera's around and also I we want to keep an eye on Yuuri." Viktor squeezed Yuuri before letting go. "Is that okay Yuuri." Viktor said raised a eyebrow.   
Yuuri nodded, still trying to wrap his head around everything. He felt like he was thrown from a train into a whole different world. While Viktor seemed busy unloading gear from the van Yurio and Beka drove in. Yuuri made himself busy preparing two rooms, making sure none were reserved.   
Yuuri was looking down from the top stair, watching the three men talking with his mother. She was nodding along with whatever Viktor was saying. He blushed when Viktor looked up, small smile on his face as he seemed to trial off.  
Yuuri started down the steps, he scrunched his brows, confused seeing Viktor's eyes widen.  
"Yuuri!" As soon as Viktor shouted, he felt a hand on his back. He whirled around, but the hand shoved hard. He saw something black before he lost his footing. Yuuri scrambled for the banister, but his hand slipped against the smooth wood. He stumbled feeling his ankle twist.  
Something shoved against his chest and he knew he was done for. I'm going to die before kissing Viktor and by a ghost. He didn't get to decide what sounded more ridiculous, his world went black before the tumbling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out longer then I thought. I got to writing and I count stop lol.   
> Criticism and kudos are greatly appreciated!!   
> Till next time peeps.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri become closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am freaking fan girl for victuuri!!!!  
> Enjoy this slower chapter before I make shit hit the fan.

Viktor helped Yurio and Beka load the gear into the inn. "Oh Vicchan, what is all this?" Hiroko came into the room, eyeing all the gear.  
Viktor went on to explain the situation, noting how well Hiroko was agreeing to everything. He glanced up seeing Yuuri watching them with a thoughtful look on his face. Viktor's mind seemed to stop and just stare as Yuuri made is way to them. When can I kiss the daylights out of him, he thought. But it was soon taken over by fear.  
He saw the black shadow behind Yuuri.  
"Yuuri!" Viktor shouted right when Yuuri was shoved. Viktor ran, jumping over one of their cases for cameras. He skipped a few steps catching Yuuri before he smashed his head against the step. But Yuuri was already tumbling, sending Viktor cushioning the rest of the decent.  
When they came to a stop, every part of Viktor hurt like hellfire, he groaned looking down to see Yuuri's head on his stomach. Yuuri blinked a few times, his vision doing that glaze over then clear again.  
"No no no. You leave him the hell alone you fucking bitch." Viktor moved not thinking about how sore he was. Adrenaline had him sitting up, pulling Yuuri with him.  
"Yuuri, come on don't let her in, don't let her take control." Viktor took Yuuri's face in his hands, frantically trying to keep Yuuri here.  
"Vi.... Viktor....." Yuuri gasped, clutching tight to Viktor's arms, possibly leaving finger like bruises.  
"That's right, your here Yuuri. Push her away, you can do it." Viktor pushed back the sweaty strands of hair sticking to Yuuri's forehead.  
Yuuri's grip on him loosened, his eyes becoming clear, breathing labored. Viktor sighed in relief, gathering Yuuri into a tight embrace, kissing the top of his head.  
"Uh.... Old man, the stairs.." Yurio said, pointing toward the stairs. Beka's breath hitched, putting a protective arm around Yurio.  
Viktor looked up, seeing a furious black clad figure standing at the top of the stairs. Her red eyes were glaring daggers at Viktor, claws clicking together. The figure screeched, the sound slicing into everyone's ears. Oh the guests were definitely going to hear that. Viktor thought.  
What they weren't prepared for was everything that was made of glass shattered flinging everywhere. Viktor covered Yuuri, ducking his head as shrapnels flew through the room. Yurio and Beka hit the ground, shielding Hiroko with their bodies. The windows cracked splintering, before falling out of the sill shattering onto the floor.   
When everything quieted, Viktor realized that someone was leaning over him and Yuuri.  
"So you weren't exaggerating Vitya, and here I thought you were having all the fun without me." Chris said.  
Viktor groaned, feeling tiny cuts on his arms. Yuuri looked out from Viktor's arms, finally coming fully to his senses. He looked up at Chris like he was the most insane person in the world.  
"Did that look like fun to you?" Viktor said. He helped Yuuri up, still keeping ahold of him. He wasn't sure if he was trying to comfort Yuuri, or himself by holding him. Maybe both.   
"Not really, then again we always had a big difference in views when it came to fun." Chris shrugged. He looked around, whistling under his breath.  
Rapid Japanese was heard, turning their attention to Hiroko who was looking around in horror, Beka rubbing her back, Yurio looking extremely uncomfortable. But Yuuri saw slight rage in his expression as he saw all the broken vases and glass around.  
Yuuri squeezed Viktor, before carefully making his way to his mother. He spoke in calming Japanese.  
"Get your wallet ready Chris, your pitching in." Viktor said. Chris sighed nodding.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After all the glass was cleaned up, and a few guests checking out after witnessing the terrifying scene. Yuuri put his mother in his father's care for the rest of the night.  
The five of them sat around the kitchen island, drinking coffee to stave off the coldness that settled into the inn.  
"So tell me Yuuri, be honest.... Has our Vitya been behaving?" Chris asked, cocking an eyebrow at Yuuri. Viktor groaned thumping his head on the table.  
Yuuri chuckled fighting the blush rising on his cheeks. "Yes, he's been a good boy." Yuuri sipped his coffee listening to Viktor grumble.   
"Oh Yuuri, you are a delight, I'm sorry it's been awhile since visiting again. I'm glad to see business is booming.... Well hopefully keep booming after were done." Chris eyed Viktor who just shook his head  
"I think it will be okay, I just hope we can do something about this. I don't want my parents or the guests to get hurt by this." Yuuri worried his bottom lip, turning his mug around in his hands.  
Viktor reached over, taking Yuuri's hand in his, squeezing.   
"Hey geezer." Yurio knocked on the counter.  
"I'm not that old yet." Viktor said indignant.  
"Your close to thirty, that's old in my book. Now let's get back to how we're going to go about this fucking shit show." Yurio slumped against Beka, tapping his fingers.  
"One( I don't need to keep being reminded I'm close to thirty. Two( we're going to set up gear just like any other investigation, then keep an eye out. Yuuri I don't think it's a good idea for you to be by yourself for long periods of time." Viktor looked to Yuuri, who nodded in agreement.   
"So why don't you and Beka go set out some camera's, along with a few thermals outside. I want one pointing toward the inn, the other one facing the woods. After you do all that go get some rest. Your going to need it." Viktor watched Yurio and Beka walk out.  
"I don't get paid enough for this shit." Was Yurio's parting as they left the kitchen.  
"I'm gonna go help them before it gets darker. You two lovebirds rest up. Viktor keep that ice on Yuuri's ankle for another five minutes." Chris patted Yuuri's knee gently before walking out.  
Viktor stretched, wincing when his shoulder and back protested to the movement.  
"I'm sorry you got hurt." Yuuri said, looking at Viktor's shoulder.  
"Now why are you apologizing. Let's time I checked it was my choice to keep you from cracking your head open on the steps." Viktor brushed the back of Yuuri's head.... right where the step would've hit. The picture of Yuuri almost dying just because of some ghost. It enraged and scared him.  
Viktor unconsciously slid his fingers along Yuuri's cheek, reveling at the smoothness of skin. Fingers trailed to soft lips, red from Yuuri biting them.   
Yuuri's hand rested on Viktor's wrist, not pushing away, but as to keep him there. The long elegant fingers traveled down over Yuuri's collarbone, back up to wrap around the back of his neck. He leaned down resting his forehead against Yuuri's, closing his eyes. His other hand clutching Yuuri's.  
"I'll admit it scared me." Viktor murmured.  
"Me to. I thought I was about to die without kissing you first." Yuuri blushed when he realized what he said.  
Viktor chuckled, leaning back slightly. He brought up Yuuri's hand kissing the knuckles lightly. Viktor raised an eyebrow playfully in question.   
Yuuri smiled softly, shaking his head. Viktor leaned up kissing Yuuri's forehead, his temple, nose, down to the corner of Yuuri's mouth.  
He wasn't prepared for Yuuri grabbing his head keeping him still, as Yuuri kissed him quickly, pulling back to see Viktor's reaction. Viktor reacted by bringing Yuuri right back. Kissing him firmly, tongue gently sliding along Yuuri's bottom lip. When Yuuri opened for him, they tilted there heads, groaning into the kiss. Viktor pulled Yuuri as close as he could, drowning.  
He doesn't remember a time where a kiss left him defenseless, left him weak to his knees craving more. Little explosions of pleasure and happiness were going off in his head as Yuuri kissed his jaw, down to his neck. When there mouths met again it was sweet, slow, and of two people getting to know the other.  
Yuuri pulled back, looking to see Viktor's eyes were blown slightly in desire, but he also saw something shine bright behind his eyes. He smiled brushing at Viktor's fridge. He was about to go back to Viktor's lips, but the kitchen door opened, scaring them both out of there seats. Viktor protectively in front if Yuuri.  
"If you two disgusting lovebirds are done, I'd like to go take a shower, I stink of sweat." Yurio said crossing his arms.  
"Oh yeah, your rooms." Yuuri picked up the ice on his ankle, setting it down on the counter. He gingerly tested his ankle, feeling a slight twinge, he carefully walked out of the kitchen to the front desk.  
"Will you be needing one room, or two?" Yuuri said looking from Yurio to Otabek. Viktor snickered behind him.  
"Are you implying somet...." A hand covered Yurio's mouth.  
"One please." Beka said, smiling down at a fuming Yurio. His hand rubbed Yurio's calming the teen.  
"Alright, here's your key, if you go down that hallway turn right, your room us 208. In about an hour dinner will be ready since you guys missed the regular dinner time." Yuuri handed the key to Beka who nodded thanking Yuuri. He dragged Yurio down the hall, as Yurio grumbled under his breath. Yuuri looked to Chris holding out a key.  
"Same room as last time." Yuuri said handing the key to Chris.  
"Thank you Yuuri, I'll be down for dinner. What will it be?" Chris raised an eyebrow when Viktor dropped his head on Yuuri's shoulder. Yuuri blushed.  
"Katsudon." Yuuri answered.  
"Oh I loved it last time, can't wait." Chris trotted off with his suitcase.  
"What's Katsudon?" Viktor asked, kissing the back of Yuuri's neck.  
"Your about to find out, I need help getting it ready." Yuuri giggled when fingers squeezed his sides.  
"I'm at your service dorogoy." Viktor replied, turning Yuuri around to kiss him fully on the lips.  
They didn't notice that the figure watched

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk how many chapters this is going to be, all I know is that Victuuri is going to be the death of me. You should see all the fan art I have saved in my phone. I have turned into Phichit.   
> Also I'm thinking about having him make an appearance. We'll see.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cant think of a summary..... So just enjoy!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note to self: don't write the damn story when your tired or else you'll accidentally delete the chapter, again, and have to rewrite it making it a day late upload and turning into Yurio almost throwing the iPad against the wall..... Fml....  
> Another note to self: don't listen to Eminem while writing, you'll get sucked into trying to rap Rap God.  
> Fullmetal out!!!

Yurio was angry, hungry, and tired all in that order. He sat across from the other Yuuri, eating something delicious called Katsudon. Yuuri said it was his favorite dish, Yurio deemed the other Yuuri ,Katsudon. It felt weird calling someone else his name, even though they were spelt differently.  
Once the late dinner was finished, Yurio and Beka went to there room to get snuggled under the covers. Yurio was falling into a doze when he felt Beka chuckle.  
"What's funny?" Yurio balanced on his elbow, gazing down at Beka.  
"Your going to give Viktor a heart attack one of these days if you keep commenting on his hairline." Beka shook his head at Yurio.  
"It's my job to give him hell. He gives me hell just by walking into the same room as me." Yurio looked off for a second, thinking. "Did he look..... Different to you. I don't know.... Happier." Yurio scrunched his nose. The motion made Beka imagine a small grumpy cat.  
"Yes Yura, he's finally found love..... He's more cheerful and happier cause Yuuri makes him feel that way." Beka brushed the blonde hair off Yurio's shoulder, loving the way Yurio seemed to purr in contentment.  
"In Katsudon..... I didn't know he went for......" Yurio stopped, shooting up, seeing something out of the corner of his eye. He grabbed his phone, turning to record video, as he quietly ran ran across the room, standing in front of the bathroom door, hand holding the knob. Beka was behind him ready to be of assistance if necessary. Yurio took a breath. "Alright you fucking bitch. I will give you the count of three to come out of there, if you don't come out, I'll come in there myself and beat the shit out of you." Yurio looked to see Beka nod his ready. "One..... Two...... The.....AAAHHHHHH." Claws came through the door grabbing Yurio's shirt, pulling him to bang against the door repeatedly. A particular pull had his head banging against the door. His vision wavered, his limbs weakened as he felt arms wrap around his waist to tug him back, his shirt ripped making Beka fall to the ground, Yurio on top of him.  
"Yura, are you alright?" Beka said, frantically checking Yurio's head where it hit the door.  
"M'fine." Yurio grumbled, trying to get his head to stop spinning. The figure stepped through the door, coming over to the two on the floor.  
"Would either of you like to play?" Claws lifted, twirling a lock of brown hair.  
Yurio and Beka looked at each other, before looking back up at the figure. "Um... We would love to.... But we're like together, so...... No." Yurio said. Beka groaned, smacking his arm.  
Rage consumed her features, making her look ten times more scary. She doesn't like rejection, good to know. Yurio thought, putting that away for later.  
The screech had Yurio and Beka over the bed , running out the door, feeling the freezing nip if claws on there heels. Sprinting to the lobby, they both screamed when she appeared in front of them claws outstretched toward Yurio's face. He buried his head against Beka's chest, whimpering.  
A few seconds past, nothing happening. They drew apart a little looking around. Yurio paled when he saw three people standing by the stairs with a mixture of amusement and concern.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

After the late dinner, Yuuri and Viktor found themselves alone in the kitchen. Viktor took upon himself to do the little bit of dishes they had used.   
"You don't take me for the type a guy to do chores." Yuuri said jokingly.  
Viktor gasped, playfully appalled. "My Yuuri, trust me when I say I know my way around a vacuum, and a dishwasher." Viktor put the last cup in the dishwasher, closing it to start.  
"I can tell, you forgot to put soap in the dishwasher." Yuuri watched Viktor freeze looking down at the washer.   
"Oops." Viktor blushed. Yuuri limped over doing it for him. Once the dishwasher was going, Yuuri smiling shyly up at Viktor. "Um...... Could I... You know." Yuuri stumbled over his words.  
"Mon chèri, would like to stay with me tonight if your comfortable with it?" Viktor took Yuuri's hand, kissing the knuckles.  
"Yes, I'd love to..... You make me feel safe." Yuuri said the last part quietly.   
Viktor brought Yuuri into a hug, kissing the top of his head. "Then I'm doing something right, I want you to feel safe with me Yuuri." Viktor pulled back slightly, to trace Yuuri's bottom lip with a thumb.  
Viktor and Yuuri made there way to Viktor's room, Makkachin on their heels. They entered the room, Yuuri sitting down on the bed. "Let me get you some sleep clothes." Viktor walked over to the closet, pulling out his softest, oldest t-shirt handing it to Yuuri. "Do you want some sleep shorts?" Viktor asked holding a pair in his hands.  
He turned to look at Yuuri. Viktor's mind seemed to have short circuited as Yuuri stood in the room, taking off his shirt. Oh. He's beautiful. Toned back, and delicate shoulders and collarbone. Viktor wanted to touch the smooth skin, feel it under his fingertips. He clutched the shorts tightly, as Yuuri slipped on the shirt, then tugging down jeans over sculpted legs and toned thighs. I could die happy now. He thought.  
"Viktor?" Yuuri's voice penetrated his daze. He blinked looking down at the shorts, wondering why he was holding them instead of Yuuri.  
"Here you go." Viktor handed the shorts to Yuuri, before turning swiftly to dress for bed. He could here a snicker from Yuuri, but decided to ignore it, focusing on getting his mind out of the damn gutter.  
Viktor walked over to the bed, pulling back the covers, he motioned for Yuuri to climb in. He slid in next pulling the covers over the both of them, laughing as Makkachin jumped up to lay on the other side of Yuuri.  
"He's used to sleeping with me." Viktor said, pulling Yuuri close.  
They lay in silence, soft caresses touching exposed skin. Yuuri tilted his head up to ask Viktor something, when he found his mouth covered with Viktor's.   
The kiss was supposed to chaste, a good night one. But soon the feeling of wanting to consume, and be consumed took over the both of them. Arms wrapped around each other, legs tangling, the kiss turned heated as fingers dug into skin, and mouths wandered, finding any exposed skin.  
Viktor shifted, putting his body on top of Yuuri's, he traveled open mouth kisses down Yuuri's neck, to his collarbone, nipping the spot. Yuuri's back arched, legs wrapping tightly around Viktor's waist. Viktor groaned when Yuuri's hips bucked his. Bringing him back down from cloud nine.  
Viktor balanced on his elbows taking Yuuri's mouth back into a slow kiss, before pulling away to look down at the blown pupils of Yuuri's eyes.  
"I didn't intend for that to get so heated." Viktor said chuckling, he brushed away a few black strands of hair from Yuuri's forehead.  
"Did you hear me complaining?" Yuuir grinned lifted his head up for more. He froze hearing what sounded like yelling.  
"Did you hear that?" Yuuri said. They waited a sec before hearing a loud thud coming from downstairs. They jumped out of bed, Yuuri supporting his weight against Viktor, as they rushed downstairs.  
They stopped at the bottom to take in the sight of Yurio and Beka in a tight embrace. Chris jogged over concern turning to amusement as he saw the two.  
Yurio must have saw them cause his face paled before blushing furiously.  
"One remark from either of you, and I will personally make sure you can't walk for a week." Yurio scowled, stepping away from Beka, crossing his arms. His hands fisted tightly.  
"Awe, did the lovebirds get cockblocked by the evil ghost." Chris remarked dramatically. Yuuri choked on his breath, coughing. Viktor patted his back, holding in his laughter. Yurio wouldn't appreciate it.  
If looks could kill, Chris would have been a spirit right about now. Yuuri was amazed steam wasn't coming out of his ears.  
"I fucking demand a raise old man, you seriously don't pay me enough to put up with this shit." Yurio growled marching off toward the kitchen.  
They watched him go, before turning back to look at Beka.  
"I'm gonna go make him some warm milk to calm down." Beka smirked following Yurio's path to the kitchen.  
Chris snickered looking at Yuuri and Viktor. "From the looks of it, she cockblocked you guys to." Chris whistled going to the kitchen.  
Yuuri groaned, covering his face with his hands. "Sorry, love, but that's just Chris for you." Viktor hugged Yuuri close.  
"Why don't we go see what happened to Yurio and Beka." Viktor said. Yuuri nodded, red as a tomato, following Viktor into the kitchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dead....... Goodbye till next chapter....... Peace and keep rocking on!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the woods they go........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/BmSoD1dVg-M  
> Idk why but this song just reminds me of Yuuri and Viktor. They both had there ups and downs in the anime. They need each other to breath, love each other that no matter what, nothing can tear them apart.   
> So yeah, been listening to this song Everytime I write.  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Viktor, Yuuri and Yurio drove into town to the small local library. They left Chris and Beka to keep an eye on things back at the inn.  
They looked around the historical section, trying to find anything that was related to the property of the inn. They found some books on the town hoping those would help.  
They left returning to the inn. Yuuri having a brainstorm. He ran to his room grabbing his laptop. He called for everyone to come into his room. He set up his laptop on the desk skyping someone important.  
Everyone filed into his room, sitting on his bed, Makka jumped up laying behind the group. Yuuri grinned at the face that showed up on his screen.   
"Yuuri!" Phichit smiled, despite sounding sleepy.  
"Hey Phichit, sorry if I woke you up." Yuuri sheepishly bit his lip.  
"Don't worry about it, how's my best friend ever." The screen jostled a little, Phichit adjusting his computer.  
"I'm good kinda..... I'm having a bit of a problem actually." Yuuri looked behind him at Viktor.  
"Of course Yuuri, now tell Phichit your deepest problems so I can help fix them." Phichit said dramatically.  
Yuuri rolled his eyes, before explaining everything that's been going on, once he finished Phichit sat there a second in stun silence. That's a first, Yuuri thought.  
Phichit seemed to come back to himself, raising a brow. "So let me get this straight....... You've been having a romance and you didn't even tell me. Yuuri I'm hurt." Phichit frowned snuggling one his hamsters.   
Yuuri stared dumbfounded, seriously. "Out of all that. Everything I said..... That's what your concerned about, not that some evil ghost almost killed me." Yuuri said incredulously.   
A snicker could be heard beside him, he turned to see Chris and Viktor giving him apologetic stares.  
"I heard something. Is the guy there, what did you say his name was..... Viktor?" Phichit tilted his head like he tried to see to the side of Yuuri.  
Viktor stepped into view, leaning down to wrap a arm around Yuuri's shoulders. He grinned waving.  
"Oh your that Viktor, I've heard of you." Phichit clapped. "Yuuri you landed yourself a good one."  
Yuuri buried his face in his hands wanting the floor to swallow him whole. Viktor rubbed his arm.  
"It nice to meet you Phichit." Viktor said.  
"Same here. I'm so happy about this, you have no idea. Oh oh victuuri, what do you think about that for your ship name." Phichit laughed at Yuuri's blush.  
"Okay okay, I'm done. What did you need help with."   
"Could you do your computer magic to find the history behind the inn. I know if anyone can find it, it would be you." Yuuri put on the sugary sweet charm.  
"Sure. On one condition." Phichit had that scary look in his eye Yuuri never could get away from.  
"What?" Yuuri warily sits back.  
"I'm going to need a selfie of you two together with a lot of dishing from you later, or else I'll send Viktor all those embarrassing photos from that one collage party." Phichit knew where to hit hard. Yuuri knew he would send them to.  
"Find. Later I promise, now do your magic, then get back to me."   
Yuuri hung up with a promise from Phichit that he'll get the information as fast as he can.  
Viktor was grinning from ear to ear at Yuuri. "What." Yuuri inquired.  
" What happened at this collage party?" Viktor asked innocently, leaning against the desk.  
"I don't remember, and by the pictures Phichit has, I'm glad I don't." Yuuri pushed away from the desk.   
"So what are we supposed to do while we wait?" Yurio asked kicking at one Yuuri's shoes that was on the floor.  
"I want to search the woods." Viktor said.  
"Why?" Yurio screwed up his face.  
"You never know what we could find. Maybe there's something in there that will lead us to some clues." Viktor looked at Yuuri, who shrugged taking his hand. Silently saying I go where you go.  
"Fine, let's go then. I want to crash early tonight, I'm still tired from the night before." Yurio stood. Beka stood with him taking his hand as they left the room.  
They all stood at the edge of the woods, seeing how creepy it looked when they knew there could very well be a evil entity living among the tall trees.  
Yurio huffed stepping in first, clutching to Beka's hand as he looked around. Chris sauntered in next whistling. Viktor and Yuuri stood back.  
"Yuuri you ready?" Viktor kissed the hand holding tightly to his.   
"I've never liked these woods, they always made me uneasy." Yuuri swallowed back his fears looking as far as he could see. The woods traveled far, all the way around the town.  
"We don't have to go in...."   
"No, it's fine..... Just don't let go of my hand." Yuuri looked up at Viktor's eyes under his lashes.  
"Of course, I'll never let go." Viktor kissed Yuuri before pulling him into the woods.   
They walked for ten minutes not finding anything. They decided to split up. Yurio and Beka. Viktor and Yuuri. Chris and Makkachin.   
"I love Makka Vitya, but I don't think he'll keep me very safe." Chris looked down at the dog sitting on the ground tongue lolling.  
"He's very protective Chris, trust me he'll protect you." Viktor reassured. Chris still looked doubtful, but walked on with Makka beside him.  
Yurio and Beka stomped off toward the way to town. Viktor and Yuuri decided to go deeper into the woods. Yuuri getting more anxious and nervous with every step  
If I survive this, I'll show Viktor those photos. No. I'll tell him I love him. Yeah I'll do that. Was Yuuri's inner monologue.   
They walked hand in hand, dead leaves and twigs crunching under their feet.  
Yuuri froze, hearing a sound from the left of him. Viktor stepped slightly in front of Yuuri, looking around.   
Viktor wasn't prepared for what came at them. Something big, dark, and strong. Viktor was launched off his feet, slammed back into a tree.   
His vision wavered. Oh that hurt. Stay awake idiot. He thought to himself. Yuuri needs you.  
He stumbled to his feet, before falling again to his knees. Yuuri yelled something to fuzzy for Viktor's ears to decipher.   
All he knew was that Yuuri was in trouble, and he couldn't get his limbs to do anything. Something like a kick was felt on his chest, making him gasp.  
Shit he was going to pass out and there was nothing he could about it.  
Yuuri....... Was his last thought as a hard shove had him slamming back into the tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/ix-xZR9P0RM  
> The original version of the song at the top of the notes.  
> I'm a rocker girl at heart. Maybe I'll leave recommendations in the notes of some of my favorite songs.   
> Welp. Going to work on the next one  
>  See ya later peeps.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit hits the fan more then they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/BK0apx-Qjg8
> 
> Song called hey love, by 12 stones.
> 
> I hope the links are working, this song in my opinion fits with the type of love they have, or idk there relationship. Anyway I heard it while I was writing, and the lyrics about knocked me on my feet.  
> Also just wanted to say, the world where the inn is located is totally make believe, I was to lazy to research areas so I used my imagination, and there we go.  
> Enjoy this chapter.

Yurio and Beka strolled through the woods in  
Comfortable silence, fingers entwined together. They heard birds chirping, the whisper of leaves as the breeze disturbed them on the trees.  
"It's beautiful out here if you put aside the thought that there's a evil spirit here." Beka said, breaking the silence.  
Yurio smiled softly looking around, he stopped his eyes widened when he saw a deer out in the distance. He pointed to the deer, Beka following his fingers, grinned, pulling Yurio into his side.  
They continued on, not wanting to disturb the wildlife. "Hey Beka, bet I could beat you to that tree with the hanging limb." Yurio said. Beka snorted, nodding in agreement to the race.  
They got into a starting position. Beka counted down, then they were off, sprinting through the trees. Yurio laughed as he pulled ahead, feeling free as he ran. He yelp when his foot hit something sending him tumbling.  
Beka stopped in front of him crouching down. "Yura, are you alright?"  
"Shit, yeah I'm fine. Dammit what the fuck did I trip over." Yurio stood wincing as he brushed himself off.  
They looked seeing some kind of rock jutting out from the ground, etchings on it gone unledgible.  
"Is that a headstone?" Yurio stooped to take a closer look, when they both jumped at the scream that split through the trees. It wasn't the ghost they thought, that was human.  
"I think Yuuri and Viktor are in trouble." Beka grabbed Yurio's hand running toward the scream. They crashed into Chris and Makkachin halfway, before continuing on toward where Viktor and Yuuri had gone.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Yuuri watched in horror as Viktor flew through the air crashing against the nearest tree. He tried running forward but some type of force was pushing him back, keeping him from Viktor.  
Yuuri fell on his stomach, growling in frustration as he tried clawing his way toward Viktor. His hands being scraped and cut by the many twigs and small rocks on the ground.  
He was so close, if he could just grab onto Viktor he'd be fine, just one touch. Claw like hands grabbed his ankles and dragged, he saw Viktor try to reach out, but wasn't successful as he fell to the ground.  
"Viktor!!" Yuuri screamed. He was getting lightheaded. He knew that feeling, he'd felt it before when he tumbled down the stairs.  
No no no. He was not going to be taken control of, he wasn't going to become her little puppet. He fought the clawing in his head. He felt her push against his thoughts, trying to control, trying to break through.  
"No. Get away from me, I'm not weak, I'm not pathetic. Go away." Yuuri whimpered when the negative thoughts from her started to bombard his mind.  
These could rival with his anxiety. They were mean, haunting, self deprecating. He cried clutching his ears. He started chanting the name of the one person he knew would believe in him. They've only known each other a short time, but he felt like he'd known him forever. There was this connection Yuuri had never felt before with anyone. Everytime his hand was held, he felt special. The brief kisses that were shared made him feel on top of the world. The way he looks at me like I'm perfect, like I'm beautiful, like the most precious thing in his world.  
He screamed at the slice of pain through his head, crying when he felt it claw out of him......Then it was gone.  
The pain, the thoughts, they were gone. He breathed in, trying to get ahold of himself. He stood up, a little wobbly, but he stood. He fought her. He did it on his own. He couldn't believe it.  
Yuuri looked around, trying to figure out where the hell he was, when the figure appeared leaning against a tree.  
"I'm impressed. A little thing like you, thinking their special. Wait till he gets tired of you, wait till he leaves. You won't feel so special then." She pushed away from the tree, gliding toward Yuuri.  
"He's handsome, charming. You think he would go for a average guy like you..... Please honey. Guys like him, they all leave eventually." Claws ghosted against the side of his neck. He felt the sting of cold, then something trail down his collarbone.  
"Is that why your so bitter. Did someone you love leave you?" Yuuri said softly, he met the red eyes.  
Her eyes seemed to drift off, before they closed her features looking tortured. He felt sorry for her...... Till he was being pushed back, his steps faltering. Her eyes flashed, her rage leaving chills on his skin.  
He stumbled, before running from her. He heard her right behind him. He suddenly recognized where he was. Oh no this is bad. Somehow they had made it where there were inclines, embankments, and ledges that dropped off.  
Yuuri tripped, looking behind him to see nothing following him. He slowed, looking around. He saw he was right next to a ledge. If he fell he was a goner.  
He heard shouting. He grinned when he saw Viktor sprinting through brush, coming close  
The others right behind.  
He let out a breath, taking a step toward viktors direction.... He didn't know how, he didn't understand. But the next second he was falling, a scream being ripped out of him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me. I hate cliffhangers just as much as I love writing them. So sorry, but you won't have to wait long. Already working on the next chapter.  
> Enjoy peeps.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised I busted it out. So enjoy this slower but calmer chapter.  
> So enjoy.

Yurio, Beka, and Chris followed Makkachin as he tried to find his owner. He barked running ahead seeming to pick up on a scent.  
Yurio saw something shift in the distance. He sprinted ahead seeing Viktor trying to stand, before falling again.  
"Viktor." Chris yelled. Viktor's head whipped around, panic on his face.  
"Where's Yuuri! Is Yuuri with you!" Viktors eyes were wild, his breathing was labored.  
Beka and Chris helped Viktor to his feet. "No. What happened Viktor?" Chris kept an arm around viktors waist.  
"The thing, she fucking flew me in the air...... I hit that tree, everything went blurry. But I couldn't get to him. Yuuri!" Viktor pushed away from Chris, walking in the direction that he thought he saw Yuuri get dragged off to.  
They followed Viktor, who told Makkachin to sniff out Yuuri. His amazing dog seemed to understand, sniffing the ground before barking in a certain direction.  
They all ran, stopping when Makkachin sniffed something on the ground. Viktor about fainted again when he saw it was blood on the leaves.  
Makkachin barked, running ahead. They all followed, through the trees, bushes got caught in the others legs. But Viktor jumped over when he thought he saw a flash of Yuur's red t-shirt. Viktors heart soared when he saw Yuuri standing very closely to a ledge.  
"Yuuri!" Viktor made his legs go faster. He saw Yuuri turn to him, grinning, then he was falling.  
Viktor went into a slide, almost flinging himself off the ledge as he looked over, his heart in his throat. Then he cried out, scrabbling forward.  
"Yuuri, hold on." Viktor shouted. Yuuri had grabbed onto a branch that stuck out.  
"I'm trying." Yuuri looked down paling.  
"No no, don't look down." Viktor shouted for the others.   
"Too late. Viktor." Yuuri was scared out of his mind. If he fell right now, he wasn't coming back to the inn. He'd be joining the spirits.  
"Grab my legs." Viktor said, Yurio, Beka and Chris grabbed his legs, lowering Viktor till he could wrap a hand around Yuuri's wrist. He grabbed onto Yuuri's other hand.   
"Let go Yuuri. I have you. I promise I won't let go." Viktor had a death grip on Yuuri as he let go of the branch.   
"Pull up, pull up. Hurry." Viktor shouted, the others grunted as they pulled them up.  
Yuuri helped using his feet to find purchase on the cliffs wall, scrambling up.  
After another pull, they were up. Viktor grabbed Yuuri tugging him away from the ledge.   
Once that were away, Yuuri clutched to Viktor, like he'd never let him go. Viktor buried his face in Yuuri's neck, breathing him in.   
They all stood still, getting their breath back, trying to calm the shaking fear of Yuuri falling had left.  
Yuuri looked up at Viktor, pulling his face to his, kissing him like no tomorrow. Viktor kissed back, pulling Yuuri impossibly closer. They pulled apart, foreheads resting against each other.   
"Your alright. Your okay. God that scared me." Viktor said touching Yuuri wherever he could.   
Yuuri nodded his agreement, laughing on a sob.  
"Let's get out of here Vitya. You both look like shit, and need to clean up." Chris said helping Yuuri and Viktor up.   
They tredge back through the woods, keeping there eyes and ears open for anything that would come out and harm them further.  
Once they made it back without anymore incident. The look on Hiroko's face was a mix of horror and relief they were ok.  
Everyone went to there rooms to wash off the smell and dirt from the woods.  
Viktor rushed his shower, hurriedly got dressed then went downstairs knocking on Yuuri's door.  
Yuuri answered holding a white medical patch. Viktor took the patch without saying a word, leading Yuuri to the bed. He put some antibacterial cream on the shallow slice. Cringing when Yuuri winced.  
"Sorry." Viktor said. He placed the patch across the slice, kissing the edge of it.  
"The stairs were one thing..... But that would have definitely killed me." Yuuri put his hands over his face.   
"I don't know what to do." Viktor said quietly. He looked down, furrowing his brows.  
Yuuri gazed at the forlorn look of Viktor, brushing aside the silver greyish fringe. Ice blue eyes met his.  
"I don't either, but the only thing I need you to do is stay till we get this figured out." Yuuri rested his head on Viktor's shoulder, fingers twining together.  
"What if I wanted to stay longer?" Viktor whispered into the silence.  
Yuuri smiled, blushing. He didn't know what to say. Didn't know how to react at those hopeful words. But he knew one thing, he didn't want Viktor to ever leave.  
"Viktor, what do you thi... think about me?" Yuuri closed his eyes.  
Hands turned his face toward Viktor. Lips touched his softly, then got firmer. Arms wrapped around each other, bodies coming together to lay across the bed.  
Viktor propped himself above Yuuri, fingertips gently caressing Yuuri's cheek.  
"I think your amazing, adorable, courageous, smart, beautiful. Your funny, know how to make me feel alive again..... And I'd love to get to know you more. The insignificant things, the important things. All of them." Viktor wiped the tears that trailed down Yuuri's temples.  
"I think... No.... I know I'm falling in love with you." Viktor murmured against Yuuri's lips.  
"Me to." Yuuri said, a hand running up Viktors back, under the shirt.  
Viktor grinned, before kissing Yuuri, tilting his head to make it deeper. Viktor swallowed Yuuri's gasp as fingers found there way under Yuuri's shirt. The groan from Yuuri almost drowned out the Skype call coming in from Phichit.  
Viktor hopped up like he'd been burned looking over at the laptop. Yuuri laughed getting up to answer the call.   
"Hey, yuuri-.... What....." Phichit's face showed disbelief as he stared at Yuuri. Yuuri knew he looked like he'd been in a squabble.  
"Something happened that I'll tell you later. Did you find anything?" Yuuri's asked. Phichit told him to hang on, going away from the screen for a minute.   
Viktor tapped Yuuri's shoulder. Yuuri looked up standing up confused, when Viktor motioned for him to. Viktor sat down on the chair, pulling Yuuri onto his lap. Yuuri blushed red all the way down to his neck.  
Phichit came back, grinning when he eyed Viktor, who had his head on Yuuri's shoulder.  
"So this is what I found. Back in the 1800s the inn used to be a mansion a rich banker owned. The owner had a daughter named Isabella and the wife died at child birth. Now Isabella was supposed to be very beautiful, and she caught the attention of the mayor's son. They were very happy to everyone's eyes, but that changed when Isabella caught him in the arms of another beautiful woman. Rage consumed her when she found out she had only been used for the guy to have a perfect image, so the town wouldn't find out he was basically a man whore. It says here that she was killed by the dude so she would keep her mouth shut. He was never suspected for murder..... Damn." Phichit shook his head still in disbelief at what he found.  
"So she died, and the guy walked free.... That could cause for some serious built up anger." Viktor said.  
"It also explains why she goes into rages when she's rejected. Any good looking guy she must view the same as the guy that killed her." Yuuri bit his lip.  
"Yuuri are you saying I'm good looking?" Viktor dramatically raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh please, you know your good looking." Yuuri snorted at the pout Viktor was giving.  
"You two are so cute." Phichit will winked.  
Yuuri blushed telling Phichit thank you for the information. They hung up.  
"Let's tell the others in the morning." Yuuri said. Viktor nodded. Unwrapping his arms from Yuuri, he stood following Yuuri back to the bed.  
They laid down together under the covers, legs tangled, arms wrapped around each other.  
For once in his life Yuuri fell asleep in peace, with the person he was starting to fall deeply in love with

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue how I'm ending this thing, just know victuuri will be happy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh idk how this is going to end.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a little harder to write. Also the next one might be the last. Not sure yet, I might make an epilogue after the next. Just got to wait and see.  
> Enjoy this chapter

"So the witch got killed for catching her lover with another bitch....... Are you kidding me." Yurio raised a brow.  
"Well I think anyone would be angry if they got killed by the person that betrayed you." Beka replied. Yurio rolled his eyes.   
"What we need to figure out is how to appease her. How to get her to move on." Chris said. Viktor scrunched his brows.  
Yuuri was still asleep in his room. Viktor had woken to knocking on the door. Not wanting to wake an exhausted Yuuri, who fell asleep just to be woken from dreams of falling had them both up half the night. Viktor had been there to comfort, and hold Yuuri back to sleep.  
He answered the door, ignoring Chris's smirk at Viktor's shirtless body.  
"What?" Viktor whispered. He was groggy, and just wanted to go back to sleep.  
"Did that cute friend of Yuuri's ever get back to you guys?" Chris asked.  
That's how the four of them gathered, talking through what Phichit told Viktor and Yuuri.   
"Well how would you feel if Beka cheated on you?" Viktor asked sarcastically, resting his head on his palm.  
"I'd kill him. But I digress, Beka would never cheat cause he's not a tool like this guy sounds to be." Yurio crossed his arms. Beka shook his head, chuckling.  
Viktor rolled his eyes, not noticing they were closed. Viktor perked up at the sound of Yuuri's door opening. He opened his eyes, smiling. He saw Yuuri stumble into the dining area. His smile fell when the warm brown eyes he fell in love with were red.  
No one moved as Yuuri sat at the table gracefully, arms crossing against his chest. He raised a brow, under control anger on his features.   
"Well shit."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yuuri felt Viktor leave the bed to answer the door. He tried to wake, but he couldn't, he felt like he was paralyzed. His limbs felt like liquid, his mind fuzzy.   
He felt the kiss on his forehead, then heard the door close. Panic set in once he was alone. He saw something coming forward in his mind. The figure came closer, became clearer to see her red eyes and claws hanging to her sides.  
"People are most vulnerable when asleep." She said.  
Yuuri took a breath. He wasn't going to let her scare him. He was in control, he had to remember that.  
"Are you Isabella?" Yuuri asked.  
The figure seemed to falter. Her movements paused a fraction. Her smile turned cocky.  
"Someone has been doing his research, now have we." Isabella twirled her hair around her finger.  
"I know what happened. But, sometimes history can become clouded. Could you tell me what happened from your view?..... Maybe I can help you." Yuuri bit his lip, or thought he did. He wasn't sure how this was working all in his head.  
Her featured tightened, becoming scary. Yuuri didn't react, just waited patiently, looking at her with empathy.  
Isabella sighed. "The prick cheated on me.... I thought he loved me but I was wrong.... So I killed the mistress..... But he caught me and killed me in a blind rage. I was betrayed by the man I thought I would marry. I was angry. The woman took him from me. Why did he have to kill me?" She screamed. Tears of red trailed down her cheeks.  
"You blame the woman.... Isabella, it was his fault. If he really loved you, he would have treasured you, held you close, turned that woman away. If he really loved you, he would have never killed you." Yuuri said softly. He watched Isabella's emotions closely. The red of her eyes flickered, the claws changed to fingers.  
"I have someone that could possibly help you. Just please calm down and try to remember that even though that man didn't love you. You had people who did." Yuuri hoped he was right, judging by the small smile that appeared for a second. He was right.  
"Fine, I will talk to this person. But I make no promises..... Yuuri." Her crimson smile showed, the red of her eyes glowing.  
Soon Yuuri was taking a backseat into his head, he thanked Isabella for letting him in as she took over his body. She snorted before controlling Yuuri.

::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Isabella got up from the bed stretching out the boys muscles. She ran a long fingered hand through his hair, frowning at the shortness.  
She missed her brown hair that would flow down her back in a mess of elegant curls.  
She stumbled a little, feeling a little difference in height. Apparently Yuuri was taller then her. She walked to the door, looking around the boys plain room.  
"It wouldn't hurt to add some color in here." She said. She felt Yuuri laugh. The sound reminded her of late dinners with her father as they laughed over the silliest things they could find to talk about.   
"That's a nice memory." Yuuri said. She shrugged, opening the door. Down the hall she could hear voices. She walked slowly to see if it was the boys companions.  
She perked around the corner to see the silver haired one seeming to be dozing. The blonde was arguing with the tall swedish looking one, and the dark haired one was watching the argument with amusement. She stepped back, taking a breath. Yuuri asked if she was nervous.   
Ha! Like hell. She rounded the corner stumbling a little. The silver haired one looked up. It made her pause at the look of love on his face.  
Then the smile faded, anger consumed his features as she walked over, sitting down, crossing her arms.  
"Well, shit." The blonde said. Yurio if she's heard correctly.  
"What the hell did you do to Yuuri?" The ice blue eyes penetrated her red ones. It actually made her flinch at the hate in them.  
"The boy tells me you can help me." Isabella pointed at Chris, who raised a brow.  
"Yes, but does it have to Intel you possessing Yuuri." The one Viktor growled.  
"Don't worry, he's still here. If I go out of line, he's strong enough to push me out. Does that ease your little conscious?" She scowled. Fisting her hands.  
"Now now, let's play nice. Isabella darling, I'm going to ask a few questions. Please answer honestly." Isabella nodded, looking bored already.  
"What bounds you to this place?" Chris steepled his fingers.  
Isabella looked away in thought, scrunching her brows. "This place was where I was most happy. My father and I were like best friends.... He was always there for me."   
"Why are you still here?" Viktor asked. He leaned back in his chair.   
"I don't know." Isabella shrugged.  
"Are you still pissed off?" Yurio raised a brow.  
"Ha! Yes. The prick murdered me. Stabbed me in the chest so many times. Not to mention how he stabbed me in the back. He was supposed to marry me. Instead he beds some blonde broad that probably didn't have a braincell in the head of hers. And if she did I knocked them out of her." Isabella had fisted her hands shut. The overhead lights flickered as her anger spiraled. The table started to vibrate, the small chandelier swung dangerously close to dropping.   
Yuuri groaned as Isabella shot out of him, floating to the center of the room.   
"I see him in those woods. Jacob stays in those woods, tormenting me, haunting me. He doesn't leave me alone for ruining his life. She also haunts me. She blames me for her death, but she had it coming. She took him away from me, and he went willingly. How do you think that makes me feel." Isabella screamed. Her eyes now a bright blue, hands were normal no more claws. She looked like a woman that pretty much gotten her heart broken.  
"And that's why your still here. Your hatred toward the people who shouldn't matter anymore. Don't you want to see your father again. Your mother that never got to raise you. Suck it up Isabella and forgive and forget so you can move on." Yuuri yelled, he was balancing himself against the table, still feeling slightly dizzy.  
Everything turned quiet after that. The chandelier stopped swinging, the tables settled. Isabella stood before them as the woman she once was, not the demon they came to encounter.   
"How am I supposed to do that?" Isabella said softly.  
"By facing them. Talking to them. Be the first to forgive." Viktor replied. Chris and Yuuri nodded their agreement.  
"Fine. But if I go to hell for this, I'm taking all of you with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how you are liking it. Drop a comment. Loved to know what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this fic, I know it wasn't the greateat, but it was fun to write.   
> I want to say a special thank you to Paxton 1976 for supporting me to write this and my other fics.  
> Your the best amigo!!!   
> Now enjoy the last chapter!!!

They all walked to the woods, Isabella right behind them. Yurio led them all to the grave he found, hoping Isabella knew who's grave it was. They all gathered around, waiting for Isabella to examine the broken headstone.   
She furrowed her brows. "This can't be right. This says Jacob Morrison, he couldn't have been buried here." Isabella stood looking at the five men.  
"Maybe he did get caught for what he did. Buried his ass out here because of the disgrace." Yurio said, he kicked the headstone.  
"It's a possibility. Just because he was the mayor's son doesn't mean he gets a free ride." Chris said.   
The wind picked up, blowing fallen leaves around their legs. Isabella frowned sensing something coming closer. She walked like in a trance, following the winds call. The others hollared after her but she couldn't break away from the force that pulled her across the woods. She faintly heard footsteps of the others behind her.  
They came to a graveyard with a few headstones scattered around.   
"What the hell." Yurio stopped by a headstone scrunching his brows at the writing.  
"I dont know why, but I felt like something wanted me here." Isabella walked to some headstones gasping when she came to one.  
"This is my father." She said quietly.  
The others gathered around, not noticing that a figure stood off to the distance watching with a grin.   
Bang!!  
Everyone screamed and hit the dirt when a loud gunshot sound went off followed by the headstone exploding.   
"Oh god not again." Viktor rasped, he looked in horror at the demolished headstone.  
Chris snorted knowing what Viktor was talking about.  
"What are you ya'll doing on my property." The yell came across hard and gruff.  
They turned to see a man standing with his arms crossed, features sharp and angry.  
"Is every single ghost around here fucking evil and out to kill us." Yurio growled.   
Isabella stepped forward seeming to be in shock.... Her figure seemed to twitch between claws and normal then back again.  
"Jacob!?" Isabella screamed in rage as she zoomed across the field toward him. They both disappeared to appear again looking to be in a heated battle.  
"What should we do?" Yuuri asked. As he spoke a clash of thunder blistered through the air, shaking the ground. Lightning struck all around them.   
The wind picked up to pound at there bodies, Yurio almost losing his footing at the strong gusts of wind.   
"Betrayed me. Killed me. How could you, you selfish egotistical shit." Isabella screeched the lightning flashed near the ghosts.  
Isabella paused looking up at the sky, jumping away when lightning almost struck her.   
"Run, get out if here!" She screamed at the group right when thunder crackled through the air, pounding into everyone's ear drums.  
They think twice, sprinting right for the entrance of the woods. They could feel the rain starting to beat down on there heads, whip into their faces as they ran for the inn.  
Lightning struck a tree, exploding wood flinging everywhere. They ran far away from the tree avoiding the falling flames of leaves and sparks.  
A light struck down right behind Yuuri and Viktor. Both tumbled to the ground, fire erupting right by where they were running.  
"Yuuri!" Viktor stumbled to his feet, coughing as he felt his lungs constrict from the smoke that flew right into their faces.  
"I'm here. We need to get out here." Yuuri leaned a hand against a tree favoring his ribs.   
"No shit Sherlock!" Yurio yelled. They looked around seeing a opening through flames that were rapidly gaining height.   
Smoke billowed around, surrounding them in a dense fog. The way they were going soon became a last ditch effort as they forgot which way they were running when that lightning struck down.  
"Which way Katsudon?" Yurio coughed, covering his mouth with his sleeve. Thunder clapped above their heads making them jump.  
"I don't know. I don't go into these woods unless I'm on the trail." Yuuri said indignant. He was frustrated for some reason, not scared. Just pissed.  
"God dammit. Isabella leave Jacob alone and help us out here NOW!" Yuuri screamed, Viktor grabbed onto Yuuri's hand, relieved he didn't shake him off.  
Isabella appeared looking down right furious, but seeming to rein it in.   
"Just like you, I don't know the way either....... Jacob will though." Isabella said. She looked over her shoulder contemplating what to do.  
"Stay here, I'll try to make things right." Isabella appeared in front of Jacob again, raising her hands in surrender.  
"Back for more?" Jacob raised his hands in a come hither motion.   
Isabella heard Yuuri in her head like he was there with him. 'he never loved you in the first place, he's the fool not you.' she laughed at herself feeling something click in her head.   
She smiled at Jacob throwing him off, his hands lowering. "I forgive you for not loving me, for betraying me, for killing me...." Isabella nodded for affect. The storm started to dissipate, the strong rain the only thing left.  
Jacob snorted turning to leave, but before he did she felt around to see his memories and found the way out.   
The others were standing around looking for a way out, when Yuuri felt that usual pull. He let her in.  
"Follow me. But be careful." She tredge through the trees keeping a close eye on the others. They seemed to be lightheaded. So was Yuuri, she was having trouble looking through his eyes to see where she was going.  
Soon sirens and barking could be heard in the distance over the roar of the fire that flanked them from both sides.   
"I hear Makka. We gotta be..... Be close." Viktor choked out. Chris nodded his agreement trying to keep his friend upright. He had taken a large gulp of smoke when they were waiting for Isabella.  
Hiroko and Toshiya ran forward when they saw Yuuri. Isabella left Yuuri to faint in his mother's arms. She looked to see the others emerging from the woods.  
Viktor fell to his knees to hug a whining Makka, Chris was rapidly speaking with one of the firemen. Yurio and Beka were being escorted to an ambulance to get oxygen.  
She smiled feeling elated she did something right for a change. Isabella went to go back into the woods when a light shown from the fire. She cried running forward when she saw her father and mother. Isabella was finally at peace.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Two weeks have gone by since the fire burned half the woods down. Chris returned to his boyfriend, wishing Yuuri luck with the inn and that he'll be back with his partner.   
Yurio and Beka went back home to a screaming and worried Yakov.  
Viktor was packing to get back to work. He had an investigation in two days that needed his attention. Yuuri stood in the doorway, frowning as he watched Viktor pack as slowly as he could.  
Once Viktor closed the suitcase, he turned gathering Yuuri into an embrace that involved hands roaming, and tongues to tangle.   
Viktor pulled back to lean his forehead on Yuuri's. "I don't want to leave."   
"Then could you use a dog sitter while your away?" Yuuri said.  
Viktor raised a brow in question.  
"I talked to my parents. It seems my sister Mari is going to be coming g back to help with the inn, apparently collage life wasn't suiting her." Yuuri laughed at the hopeful look on Viktor's face.  
"If you want to Yuuri, I'd love to come to you." Viktor tightened his hold on Yuuri.   
"Then I better go get my suitcase, and say goodbye to my parents." Yuuri smiled, going down stairs.   
"Remind me to thank Chris for this vacation Makka." Viktor said.  
Makka barked. Viktor laughed knowing his life was about to change for the very best. Oh he couldn't wait for the future. With Yuuri by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man that was a ride. But I'm happy I was able to finish ot and be happy with it.   
> I'm working on another fic that I'm having a fun time writing. It's full of emotional roller coasters so if you want to read something like that come read stay close to me. A highschool love story, also check out my other fics.  
> Thank you again for reading this fic.  
> Bye peeps. Till next time.......


End file.
